Brandonb
|image = File: Eyes.jpg |imagewidth = 175px |caption = Please Don't Fear Me. I'm Not Very Good. |aka = Brandonb, Bb, Surge |joindate = June '08 |firstmafia = Mafia I (First killed) |alias = Surge, Bb |wikiname = Brand0nb |merits = Player Host |awards = Won *Best Avatar Brando 2010 *MVP Star Trek Mafia III Nominated *Best Mafia Player Brando 2010 *Best Mafia Game Brando 2010 *Most Quality Poster Brando 2010 *Most Clever Mafia Play |hosted = Heroes Hybrid Heroes Hybrid 2 Ultimate Marvel Mayhem I UMM II UMM III UMM IV UMM V |cohosted = Speed Mafia (Y-san), Ultimate Marvel Mayhem I (IDNE) }} Player bio Name(s): , Bb, Surge First Mafia Game: Mafia I (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Played Games: * Mafia II (The first game that I really played, and I deduced every role by the end of day 2) * Mafia VI (Just such a great game!) * Jumper Mafia (The ending was incredible! Sorry again Fox!) * Pirate Mafia II (The best Indy role I have ever played. It was the inspiration to my UMM1-5 Indy). Favorite Hosted Games: = UMM IV Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since: June '08 * MVP of: Chess of the Three Kingdoms, Pirate Mafia II, Battle for Mt Olympus III, Mafia II? (Unofficially) * Prefers playing as: I'm really damned either way. * Favorite part of Mafia: IDing the Roster * Known flaws: Always under suspicion. Chronic N1 target. Can be extremely aggressive. * Member of: The Bullseye Club(apparently?), Died N1 Club, BrainDen, mOs, and MM. Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Speed Mafia *Heroes Hybrid *Heroes Hybrid 2 On MafiOSphere (mOs) *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem I *UMM II *UMM III On MafiaManiac (MM) *UMM IV (MafiaManiac on IPBFree) *UMM V Mafia Record Overall 26-19-2 Mafia I - Game botched, Innocent Died N1 MOS-Querade - Tied as Street Sweeper Goodie 13-5 Mafia III - Win as Vigilante Mafia V - Win as Janitor Anime Battle Royale - Loss as Spike Cruise Ship Mafia - Win as Minor Thief Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Win as The Major Heroes: Season 1 - Win as Isaac Death Note Mafia - Loss as L Princess Bride Mafia - Win as The Narrator Heroes: Season 1.1 - Win as Peter Matrix Thrill-ogy - Win as Trinity (replacement) Medieval Mafia Prequel - Win as Master Scry VNA Mafia - Loss as Guzzler Alchemic Anarchy - Loss as The Collector Soul Eater Mafia - Win as Maka Mafia II: Redux - Win as The Illusionist/Delusionist Open Ended Mafia - Win as Inspector Gadget Halloween Mafia - Win as Headless Zombie Secret of Mana Mafia - Loss as Popoie Baddie 6-3 Mafia II - Loss as Mafioso Mafia VI - Loss as Godfather Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Win as C.C. Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Win as Light Jumper Mafia - Win as Mercenary Penguin Mafia - Loss as Emperor Camelot - Win as Mordrid Multimafia - Win as Musclehead When the Mafia Cry - Win as Takano Indy 1-5 Mafia IV - Win as Master of Subterfuge (Q-Agent) M4F14-7 - Loss as The Mimic Classic Mafia - Loss as Grim Reaper Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Loss as Twin#2 Pirate Mafia II - Loss as The Kraken - MVP Dungeons and Dragons - Loss as Father Other Faction 6-6 Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Loss as Hidan (Akatsuki) Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Loss as Kakuzu (H&K) The Battle for Mt Olympus - Win as Nestor (Achaean) The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Win as Odysseus (Achaean) The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Win as Hades (Indy) - MVP Chess of the Three Kingdoms - Win as Dian Wei (Wei) - MVP Rome - Loss as Octavian Dreamweavers - Loss as Puppet Master (Hellion) Chronomafia I - Win as Master Timekeeper 4 Player Speed Mafia - Loss as Vampire Vortex Mafia - Loss as Zaphod Star Trek Mafia III - Win as Seven of Nine __NOEDITSECTION__ loss Win Category:PlayersHelpNeeded Category:Players